


i'll be your lifeline

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [70]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, POV Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Legolas looks for Gimli after the battle.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: OTP Drabble Project [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 46





	i'll be your lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> ...and that's the last of the series, folks! This is based off of a bit I read on the wiki, but it's probably not strictly canon-compliant.
> 
> Title is modified from "Street Fight" by Smallpools.

Legolas keeps his feelings far from his face, as is the elven way, but with every injured warrior he passes, his treacherous heart beats a little faster. When his keen eyes spot the particular helm and braided hair he is looking for passing between two far-off tents, Legolas breaks into a run. He darts between groups of wearied, bloodied men with silent tread, halting himself at the last moment. Takes a breath and strolls forward.

His father would simply nod, stiff with frigid solemnity. But Legolas is not his father.

“Gimli,” Legolas says, "It is good to see you alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
